


Home sweet home

by Choup37



Series: The captain and the flower (Alpha/Omega verse) [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Caring, F/M, Naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: Jack comes back home exhausted, so his omega takes care of him (Alpha/Jack, Omega/Rose).
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: The captain and the flower (Alpha/Omega verse) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374157
Kudos: 7





	Home sweet home

**Home sweet home**

* * *

Jack sighed as he opened the door from his flat. Jesus, he was exhausted. The day at the office had been long and tiring, all meetings, smiles and annoying paperworks. He knew it was a part of being an officer, he had responsabilities to handle, money to justify and all, but it was still a pain in the ass.

At least, the Doctor was happy with his work.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought of his boss. He was the most frightening alpha Jack ever had to work for, and the madder, but he wouldn't change it for the world. The man was impossible most of the times, annoying pretty much everyone on a very regular basis, but he was also the best leader they could have ever dreamt of. The Doctor made war, yes, a lot, too much, actually, like Jack, and this was one of the things that made they finally understood each other.

The pain, the guilt, the self-hatred.

Losing members of their pack, again and again.

Nearly becoming mad because of that.

It took them a long time to understand they were far much more alike than they thought, and even longer to recognize it. By that time, they were driving mad all of the base, alpha hormones and growls and all that.

  * _Just fuck each other, damnit,_ Mickey had snarled, making Jack laugh.

  * _Two alphas together ? Do you want this place to explode ?_

  * _I want peace and quiet, Harkness._

  * _Not gonna happen, Smith,_ he had laughed again, to the beta's despair.




One day they were killing each other. The other they were laughing and grinning.

Yeah, they drove people mad, but that was one the reasons they kept doing it.

Even if the Doctor was his leader, the youngest alpha wouldn't stop push his limits, just for the fun of it. And the Doctor loved it.

Jack shook his head, amused, before smiling when Rose appeared in the doorway.

  * _You're back !_

  * _Hello, love,_ he smiled softly, as she immediatly moved to hug him. _Hum,_ he sighed when she kissed him.




She grinned as he pushed her against the wall, covering her. His hands were already caressing her, exploring the soft skin of her legs. Rose sighed, her pleasure obvious, her own hands around his neck.

  * _Missed you,_ she whispered softly when they finally moved apart.

  * _I know. I'm sorry,_ he sighed, letting her caress his torso. _Long day._

  * _I can see that. Let me_ , she added as he began to take off his coat.




Jack smiled at that.

Always the caring and kind omega he met, even after all this time.

Rose helped him get undressed, caressing his arms in the process, before hanging the coat carefully on the wall, her reverence obvious. His smile increased : Rose always loved that coat. He knew how much she fantasized about it, and he had no shame to admit he often used it to his advantage.

They said omegas were shy and submissive.

You bet.

Rose was a naughty girl, and she wasn't shy to ask for it, not anymore.

His mate took his hand, leading him to the main room, her inner omega already assessing his needs and how to answer.

He let out a happy sigh as he sat on the couch, Rose already kneeling to take off his shoes. He caressed her hair, finally beginning to relax. She smiled, kissing his legs as she moved quickly, her hands kind.

He would have done it himself, but Rose loved to, saying it was just another part of taking care of him, and he just didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

  * _Would you like a shower, alpha?_ the omega asked softly.

  * _Oh God, yes,_ he whispered.

  * _I will prepare it,_ she nodded, but he shook his head.

  * _Yes, but.. Before, I want.. Come here,_ he ordered kindly, taking her hand to push her on his lap _. I want to feel you_ , he whispered, before kissing her deeply, holding her face.

  * _Anything, sir_ , she whispered softly.




Jack was always so tense when he came back from work. He needed to relax, and she was happy to help him. The alpha increased the kiss, holding her close as she shot pheromons to soothe him. He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Rose was always so good to read him.

Omega magic and all.

  * _Hum.. I'm definitely keeping you,_ he smiled, making her smirk.

  * _You wouldn't last a week without me._

  * _Nope, I wouldn't_ , he whispered, before biting her neck slightly, making her purr. _Thank you._

  * _I will turn the water on_ , she smiled. _Just relax,_ she ordered as she rose, putting a glass of fruit juice in his hand.




He watched her leave, still smiling. God, he loved her. She had a hell of a temper, but he loved it. Rose handled him with an ease that would make the Doctor and his other superiors wild. But then, none of them were omegas.

His eyes closed, his exhaustion taking over. Maybe he felt asleep, because he didn't hear Rose come back. His mate took his hand, kissing his head, before leading him toward the bathroom. He smiled as she helped him get undressed, smirking despite how tired he was.

  * _Always ready to see me naked, hum ?_

  * _Well, it's not like all of this is mine_ , she retorted, gripping his thigh.




He laughed _._

  * _Oh, yes ?_

  * _Yes,_ she smirked, grinning impishly when Jack grabbed her ass.

  * _Clothes off, omega_ , he growled _. I want to see what is mine._




A shiver of pleasure ran through Rose. She kept her eyes locked on his as she obeyed, enjoying Jack's obvious lust.

Oh, she definitily was going to get some fun.

Jack's need increased even more as Rose got rid of her dress. He licked his lips. He couldn't resist her and she knew it. He may be tired, but the shower would relax him, putting him in the perfect mood to enjoy his naughty mate.

She grabbed his hand as her dress fell, pushing him under the water. They kissed once again, their hands roaming wildly on each other. It wasn't long before the bathroom was filled with sighs and moans, alpha and omega losing themselves in each other.

*** 

Her hands were soft as they moved, cleaning him slowly until no more sweat was left. Jack's eyes were closed, the captain enjoying the kind and loving treatment.

So intimate.

It always amazed him how much time Rose would spent on every part of his body. His young mate kissed his knee, before moving to the other, cleaning it perfectly once again. Jack's breath caught in his throat, love bulbing up as he watched her.

So beautiful. So kind. So loving.

He loved her.

She would spent hours taking care of him if she wanted to.

She always knew what he needed, even when he wasn't so sure himself.

She was the best mate he could ever have dreamt of, and he relished every day next to her.

  * _It's fine, love,_ he whispered, pushing her to her feet before kissing her.

  * _I.._

  * _You,_ he smiled, _are going to get fucked long and hard on our bed, until you pass out._ She blushed hard at his words. _So you better get out of here, don't you think?_ he smirked, caressing her ass.

  * _Yes, sir_ , she moaned, feeling lust awake in her.




They turned the water off, before Jack gripped a huge towel, covering her with it to make sure she wasn't cold. She sighed, closing her eyes as he dried kindly her hair, before quickly drying himself. His hands were both soft and firm, driving love and protection with them. He kissed the back of her neck, and she smiled.

And then he was taking her hand, leading her to the bedroom, and she knew it wouldn't be long before she needed another shower.

Ah, well.

It was worth it, wasn't it ?


End file.
